


Drabble: Sith Are Not a Monolith

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic (MMORPG), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ghosts do not agree with you, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: Spoiler drabble for a scene from Rise of Skywalker.(Is it just me, or is Rise of Skywalker the kind of title that indicates "Story Titles are HAAAAAARRRD"? That has nothing to do with this drabble. Except that thinking of a name for it was hard.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Drabble: Sith Are Not a Monolith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sith_shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sith_shenanigans/gifts).



_If you are reading this on an app with in-app purchases or subscriptions, know that this story is available at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth , and Archive Of Our Own ("AO3") permits epub downloads; I like the Marvin app for iOS; small one-time fee, and lovely by-author sorting. If you have paid money for this story, you have been cheated._

* * *

* * *

He flew off the edge, fell, caught by gravity, needing all his power to _breathe_ , reaching out, knowing _too far_ \--

Something shoved him; his flailing hands caught on the wall. There were forms around him, hazed in the blue haze of the ancient structure. Blurred in his eyes. No, not his eyes. Just blurred. A crowd of people around him, translucent. Transparent. Hands and arms trying to hold him steady as he clutched the rough stone.

One, eyes glowing gold through the blue, snarled, "No time to explain. He'd eat us. Get up there. Teach that pretender the oldest lesson."


End file.
